The Selected Twins
by luckyhgirl
Summary: What if Yukki had a twin? What would happen if Yuno was in love with both twins? Read to find out. Sorry for the sucky summary. Slight yuri from Yuno. :) Also I own nothing, everything belongs to Sakae Esuno.
1. Chapter 1

One week earlier

4/21 15:30 Sakurami Middle School

"It's been dangerous lately, so make sure you're careful on the way home. Dismissed. Student on duty today. Stand up" the teacher said as the school bell rings.

* * *

"Is the court free today?"

"They said we can use it. But we don't have enough people."

"It's all right; we can just get someone to fill in." As the boy is looking around his gaze suddenly stops on a pair of twins. The said twins both have dark brown hair and blue violet eyes. The only difference is one's a boy and the others a girl. The boy has brown hair that stops to his ears; he also can be seen wearing a beanie, jacket, shorts, and a pair of boots. The girl has long brown hair that is always put into two ponytails and wears a purple shirt, a black undershirt, and a white skirt. "Hey Yukiteru, are you-"he was quickly cut off by another.

"Don't bother."

"Why?"

"It's hard to get along with both Yukiteru and Yumi. They always carry around a cell phone."

"What game is it?"

"No you got it all wrong. They're writing a diary."

The twins use the same cell phone, simply because they can't afford their own. The boy, known as Yukiteru has the diary for the day and is recording everything he sees.

_We have always been a bystander._

As Yukki's walking he sees a pebble. "I'll take the right for today." As he walks he briefly glances to his side to see his sister quietly skipping next to him.

_Back in elementary school, the other kids used to invite us to play with them. But we would just decline all of them. With nothing else better to do, we started writing a diary without knowing it. Recording everything we see from a bystander's view. It makes us feel at ease._

As they got home, Yumi sprints upstairs with Yukki following close behind but at a slower pace. Once in their shared room they sit on Yukki's bed and let their imaginations run wild.

_But… even though it's just my imagination. I still have friends. Without a doubt, they are my friends…_

**Deus**

When they opened their eyes they weren't in their room anymore. Instead they were in what seemed like a never ending room. Though in the middle of the room there seem to be a huge person sitting on a throne. This person though has a skeleton like head.

"Oh!" said the mysterious person, "its Yumi and Yukiteru. Please wait a moment. I'm currently adjusting the Law of Cause and Effect."

"Does this mean something's about to happen?" Yumi asks innocently.

"You could say that the world will be turning into an exciting place."

"When you talk about exciting stuff, wouldn't wars be it."

"Please don't say such things. This game is pretty interesting."

_This guy's called the Lord of Time and Space: Deus. Ex. Machina_

_He controls all time and space…. You could call him a god. Nothing good will happen if you don't listen to him. He's someone that must not be taken lightly….or else you won't know what could happen_

"Diary again?" a voice asked from besides he turned his head he widened his eyes a little by the sight of his sister cuddling with a little tan girl with white hair. The girl also has a cob of corn. "Ya sure have many things to write down don't ya… Just kidding"

"Hey, don't eat on my bed!" exclaimed Yukki

_This girl is called Murumuru. Deus's servant_

"Time, Place, and Incident" Yumi said softly

"We simply write down everything we see" finished Yukki with a smile on his face.

Murumuru stared at Yukki before spitting the corn kernels at him. "An idiot, aren't you. So it doesn't make any difference at all."

"That's right. Our diary has no purpose."

"It's just a No Difference diary" stated Yumi

From the corner of his eye, Deus looks at the twins.

_Neither a dream nor goal. All I have is my sister/brother, this diary and imaginary world._

Both kids blinked, once they opened their eyes they were back in their room

"Are you feeling lonely?" a strange voice that sounded similar to their imaginary god said.

"…..Not really" the twins whispered.

"However, if you could change the situation, would you do it?"

"….."

"Let's see. I will entrust the future to both of you."

"…? How would you do that?" Yukki asks as Deus takes out a familiar object.

Yumi looked confused as she gently grasps the object "…isn't that our cell phone? What are you scheming?"

"An interesting game."

Yukki smiles softly at this statement. "Never mind. Everything is just our imagination anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

In the dead night the only thing you could hear are the pitter-patter of a woman's feet and her panting. As she was running, she spotted a door.

"Please, open up!" the women stated as she was banging on the door. "Someone, please!"

But what she failed to notice was the lone figure that was stalking towards her. But as she stumbled backwards she had hit a dead end. "No, no! Why?" When she turned her head she saw eyes glowing.

"Ahhhhhhh-" she was cut off though as the figure continued to slaughter her. Blood splattered on the floor.

* * *

The next day, Yumi was looking at the screen of the phone. "Huh? What is this?" As she sat up she read to her brother "April 22, 6:59. Yukki hit a double bullseye at his morning darts throw. 7:05, at home. In the dining room, Yukki and I saw a report on TV about a street murder in our neighborhood. Apparently, the culprit crossed our school's ground during the escape."

'_Why is a diary entry for today already written on this? Did I write it while I was half asleep? Well whatever?_'

As Yukki got up to check out his luck, Yumi got changed and got ready for school. Though she changed rather quickly because Yukki was still in the room. Yumi turned around just in time to see the dart hitting the double bullseye

"A double bullseyes…. I'm off to a good start." Yukki thought aloud.

"In other news… Early this morning, the body of an unidentified woman was found in a back alley in Sakurami City. She had been stabbed to death." The news man said. "Judging from the same murder method, the Sakurami Police is investigating under the assumption that this crime was committed by the same serial killer who committed the other murders in Sakurami City. They have established a task force for the investigation."

'_Another murder case?'_ thought Yukki

"Furthermore, culprit crossed Sakurami High's campus during the escape. The police believe he must have had been familiar with the school, since the rout he had taken was…."

As Yumi flipped out their phone, the twins both look at their already written diary.

"It's right" said Yukki "No way. It's a coincidence. It has to be." The twins shared a look before they went out for school.

'_This is unusual. Kousaka and Shiraishi are going to school at the same time as me.'_

"Whassup?" both Yumi and Yukki turned around hearing a voice only to see it was Kousaka. "Hey."

'_Kousaka and Shiraishi!'_ thought Yukki, '_On today of all days, why? Aren't you on the track team? What about morning practice? How could such a coincidence happen?'_

"9:30, At school, Class 2-B. Surprise test in math" Yumi told Yukki softly.

'_This is no coincidence!'_

While taking the test Yumi suddenly remembered something. '_ !'_ she then took out her phone._ 'The answers are written here. I wonder if these are right. I don't know if I can tell Yukki without getting caught.'_

As Yukki and Yumi were silently talking at their desk about the test, someone decide to ruin the peace they had. "How did you do, Yukiteru?" said Kousaka.

"About the same as usual. I'm no match for you."

Kousaka gave Yukki a look, "You're no fun…", before he walked away he casted a glance towards the shorter female giving her a small smile.

Yumi flipped out the phone and scooted closer to Yukki so they both can read what the phone says. "12:32. Classroom. During lunch break, Kousaka came to pester Yukki again."

'_14:05 Cooking Room. Satonaka cut her hand and went to the nurse's office.'_

"This path…"

'_16:12. On the way home. Detectives were asking around the school about the serial killer we heard about on TV._

"This path…"

"Yes. It's a diary you can see your future with." Deus answered towards Yumi's unasked question.

"Why? You're not even real! How can you know our future? Deus you're a god we fabricated with our imagination-"

"If I am a god, can I not dwell within your imagination?"

"That's how it is." Murumuru stated, magically appearing in between us, standing on what seem be a can.

"While the diary can tell you the future, it also has disadvantages. The diary becomes one with the owner. Loss of the diary equals the loss of your future." Deus had made a hologram appear of a cellphone. "In other words, both of you will die."

Both Yukki and Yumi sat on their beds while looking their one phone. "Our future diary…. Everything we've seen. No, everything we're going to see and write down is already written down."

"A diary that indiscriminately tells the future." The twins stated together.

* * *

While walking down the school halls, the twins hear people talking about them. "Aren't Yumi and Yukiteru hella lucky lately?"

"Seems like they've been sneaky little bastards, lately."

"Yeah, they piss me off a little."

"'Let's ambush him and show them their place."

**1****st**** place 500 points Amano Yukiteru**

**1****st**** place 500 points Amano Yumi**

"Huh? Doesn't look like they're coming."

Yumi stated, "14:14 behind the school building. Several classmates were waiting in ambush. A bunch of guys who hate us."

'_All I have to do is not break our "future". It's like having a cheat sheet written out for us, for life! I'm a winner! I totally own life?'_ Yukki said while blushing. Yumi looks at Yuki weirdly.

* * *

As the detectives were checking out the crime scene a particular detective suddenly smirked, _'So, it really was him.'_

* * *

"Hiyama-sensei, what's with question number three?" asked Kousaka, "We haven't learned anything like this."

"Really? I thought we covered that recently."

Since Yukki and Yumi knew there was a test they both decided to get the answers.

'_It doesn't matter what question I get, because I can read the future! If you're having a hard time try reading my mind. But I won't let you read it so easily._' though the twins.

As Yumi looked up from her test, she saw a girl with pink hair look towards her briefly.

'_She just looked this way.' _Yumi thought_ 'Why?'_

"Hey, Gasai. We're in the middle of a test."

"It's a brain exercise. No problem here."

"Don't get too carried away."

'_Gasai Yuno. Her grades are excellent. A beauty. The object of everyone's admiration at school. It couldn't be….'_

'_Why' thought Yumi and Yukki.'This is...'_

The twins could hear static, so Yukki checked the phone. "Huh? 'Dead End'? What is this? This…this…this future…"

"It's your future, of course."

The twins startled, looked up at the new comer.

"Amano-chan, Amano-kun."

'_Gasai Yuno' _

"That's your future." Said Yuno.

"Wh-what is?" Yumi asked.

"I knew it."

The twins started freaking out when she was slowly stalking towards them. Soon both twins ran out of the room. While running they heard static so Yukki checked the phone. "The future changed again. How?! 18:08. In town Gasai Yuno headed us off."

"Don't run"

"How did she get ahead of us?!" Yuno looked displeased with them running away.

'_No one else should be capable of that. Only we should be able to do that.'_

As they were running they saw an elevator so they quickly got in it before anything can happen. Unfortunately just as the doors were closing to go to the 14th floor, Yuno stops the elevator.

"It can't be…"

"Did you realize?"

'_It can't be... Another diary owner?' _

Yukki suddenly had an idea. '_Darts_'

"I won't let you" Yuno suddenly shot forward grab the hand that contained the dart and kissed him. Both Yukki and Yumi were completely shocked. "I won't let it happen. You won't stab me. That's the future."

"The… future…?" Yumi said once she was back to normal. Yuno turned towards Yumi and gave her a smile.

"And you've misunderstood, Yukki and Yumi." She looked downwards and stated, "He's here."

"That guy…"

"The serial killer reported on the news lately. And the third future diary holder. I already know that both of you will be killed. I have seen the Amano twins's future. That is my future diary."

'_All those entries are about US!'_

"That's because mine is the 'Amano twin' diary. It will show me Yumi and Yukki's future in every 10 minutes. My future diary of love"

Then twins both look freaked out. '_Every 10 minutes. She's been writing about us in her diary every 10 minutes. WHAT A STALKER.'_

"That means Yukki and Yumi's future belongs to Yuno." As the elevator was about to open for the 14th floor, Yuno quickly pushes the button for the 17th floor.

"Hey! What are-" exclaimed Yumi but she was quickly cut off by Yuno.

"Like I said, you'll die if you get off at the 14th floor. You'll both be the first to drop out of the survival game."

"Survival…game…?"

"Every future diary owner is after each other's lives. Like that guy. Yukki, Yumi you used your diary too much. You must have left a trail." Once they reached they reached the 17th floor, Yukki and Yumi were surprised to see the roof.

"The roof…why did we come up here?"

"That guy has a diary. No matter where you run, it will be the same." Yuno said as she was stretching. "See isn't it nice in the open?"

Yukki looked at her both in shock and in fear. '_Sticking with her is going to get us killed.'_

"Let's face him here."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Yukki.

"I have a plan." She said pointing to the dart Yukki has.

"Dart"

"It's the dart that will decide your future! Are you feeling lucky today?"

As the 3rd came on the roof he looked around desperately. "I don't see them. Where did they hide?"

'_I only have one chance. When he goes for his future diary.' _thought Yukki.

Yukki then remembered what Yuno told him and his twin sister. "The diary is a weapon and also a weakness. That's because the diaries are the owners themselves."

3rd grunted while taking out his phone, "Shit. Where did they go?"

'_Basically, if I break his diary…'_

Then both Yuno and Yumi ran out to distract the 3rd. Yukki suddenly got up and threw his dart at the 3rd's phone, hitting it right in the middle.

'_I got it…'_

3rd started to stumble until a hole appeared on him. Slowly he started to disappear.

Yumi and Yukki were shocked at the words that Yuno said next.

"That's it? Oh, how boring. Yukki, Yumi wanna go out for a bite? Your mother won't be coming home again tonight, right?"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Deus? Why do other people have futurediaries?" exclaimed Yumi.

"I don't remember ever telling you both that you were the only owners."

"Deus…"

"Well don't be upset. As I have told you in the beginning, this is a game. My dear first owners, First."

"First?" Both teens asked. The next thing they know, they're at what seems to be a dimensional world with other unknown people. The unknown people turned towards them and started talking.

"So both of you are the first they told me about, huh?"

"Word gets around. They say you did away with that serial killer."

'_They are the other diary owners?'_ Yumi turned her head to the side to see a familiar figure. '_Is that… Yuno?'_

"Well then, now that everyone's gathered, allow me to explain about this survival game once more. First, the diaries you possess. Those are called the Future Diaries." Deus said as everyone took out their diaries. "They were ordinary diaries you were using, but they distort time and entries are made 90 days in advance."

"Can I ask a question?"

"What is it Tenth?"

"I have witnessed this diary's entries changing on their own on several occasions. What's the meaning of this?"

"The future changes depending on actions of the owners. Suppose your future diary foretold your injury from an accident. When the owner reaches the predicted point in time, they take actions contradicting the prophecy, reality will be altered and the future will change. If you avoid the prophesied accident, the future where you get injured will be avoided. And your future entries will be overwritten."

Yumi hearing all of this got confused." Hold on! Our entries changed without us doing anything. It prophesied our death by Third."

"You are not the only ones who can change the future. That's why it is called a survival game. When a diary owner is confirmed to have killed another, the sentence of death will be passed down. That is the notice of Dead End."

The 6th stated "You're telling us to kill… but we don't know what the other looks like."

"You will have to find them using your own diary."

The 5th stated "The game starts with identifying the other players, huh?"

The 4th also stated "If your identity's known, you'll be killed."

"Find their identities and set Dead End flags. If someone sets the flag on you avoid it by any means necessary. That's the essence of this survival game. First, both of you were supposed to die back there. Yet you turned the tables and killed him instead. That is a miracle among miracles. First might just be the winners who kills all others. I think you both are the favorites to win right now.

'_You're wrong… it wasn't either of us who created the miracle.'_ That's what both twins thought as they turned toward Yuno. In return Yuno looked at them both.

"As for the winner the last man standing will be the successor to my throne of God- the ruler of time and space. Live or die. There are eleven of you left. Kill before you are killed. And win the throne of God."

Soon everyone started to leave.

"It seems the greatest obstacle is worth winning."

"Firsts, huh?"

"Farewell then, Firsts."

"I hope you're not dead by the time I get to the both of you."

"Goodbye. Good luck, Firsts.

"Wait." Yumi spluttered out.

"I can see your fear."

"Miracle makers like you two are quite troublesome."

Yukki then started panicking "No, I didn't."

"Worry not, I will protect you"

"Aww, poor thing."

"Wait!" the twins said together.

"Now then, the meeting is adjourned."

Both Yukki and Yumi fell to their knees. "How did it come to this?"

"It's okay."

Yukki was shocked to hear another voice all of the sudden and Yumi jumped a little. As they turned around they saw Yuno… but…

"Don't worry I will protect you both." Tears started to form in both of their eyes.

…she looked both creepy and scary.

"Okay? Yukki. Yumi."


	3. Chapter 3

During the night at the Amano residence, the only thing that could be heard is the vibrations of a certain phone. As the phone kept vibrating two twin sat curled up against each other shaking with fear.

"Again?!" exclaimed Yukki.

"That's the 40th message." Yumi stated softly. "I didn't even tell her our e-mail address. How?"

As the phone once again vibrated the twins both thought '_Is Gasai Yuno actually stalking us? Why?'_

They faintly remember what Yuno had told them in the elevator the other day.

'_My diary is the Amano twin diary. It grasps your future in ten minute intervals. The Future Diary of love.'_

"Ten minute intervals? Does that mean she knows what we're doing, even now?" whispered Yukki.

In the dark hallways of a strange house the only light source is coming from a phone. Yuno taps furiously onto the phone writing messages to her beloved twins.

"Yumi…Yukki."

* * *

As the day goes on with the sun shining bright, the twins are walking together slowly going to school. Though both twins have a distressed face while Yumi and Yukki are thinking about the phone in deep thought.

'_Future Diary'_ thought Yukki, while looking at the phone his sister has in her hand. '_A diary that displays future entries as if we had written them. The Twelve diary owners try to uncover each other's identities in a battle royale. It's a survival game where the last man standing is granted the power of God.'_

He then remembers his sudden encounter with the Third.

'_One of the owners, Third…' _ he remembers how he threw his dark hitting it right in the middle. How the Third disappeared as if he was sucked into a portal.

'_Did I…' _As Yumi snapped the phone shut, Yukki snapped out of his daydream.

'_Did I… murder him?'_

* * *

As they finally at school, they were met with a substitute.

"Your homeroom teacher, Hiyama-sensei, is absent today, so I'm subbing for him. Well I'm taking attendance. Reply when I call your…"

As the substitute droned on Yumi looked down at the phone she was holding.

'_What should I do with this diary? Just holding on to it is a tricky situation. I can't consult with anyone other than Yukki.'_

As she thought about this more she remembered someone else who has a diary. More specifically her and her brother's stalker.

Yumi suddenly looks distraught and scared at the idea of talking to Yuno.

'_Stop right there. Were you really thinking of talking with her? She's your stalker!'_

Though as she thinks about the situation she and her brother are in, she couldn't help but think about what the other diary holders told them.

As the bell rang for the next class, Yumi suddenly got up wanting to talk to Yuno. So, ignoring her brother's questions she nervously makes her way the pink haired girl.

"Umm, do you have a minute?" she spoke quietly. So quiet she didn't think the pink haired girl could hear her. But she did.

"Sorry Amano-chan. My PE class is coming up. I'll make time for you later. We'll talk then."

Yuno walked out while Yumi looked on confused. She and her brother being the only ones left in the classroom.

As both twins were about to walk out to their next class, a figure stepped out from the shadows and into their class.

"Excuse me. Can you help me?" it was a girl who looked older than them. "How do I get to the teachers' room? I want to find out something about Hiyama-sensei."

"Sure." Stated Yukki softly. '_who's this girl?'_

"He's your homeroom teacher, right? My sources tell me he's the street killer."

At this both kids suddenly gasps.

* * *

In another part of school, Yuno is getting ready to go to PE.

"I'm going on ahead, Yuno"

"Oh, okay."

When she's about to put on her shirt, she hears static.

"By the way, I heard the rumor about both of your grades suddenly improving. It's as if you've both turned into whole new people. You know how Hiyama-sensei's absent today? He was killed." The older droned on as she made her way in front of the twins. "The street killer that is. His future diary was the murder diary."

Both of the twins' eyes widened. "He cornered First, but the tables got turned, and he was killed instead. That's right. Hiyama Takao was Third."

Yukki gently pushed Yumi in back of him as the other girl was walking closer. Though he was too late as the girl snatched Yumi's hand the one containing the phone.

"Nice cell phone." Yumi was suddenly pulled back by Yukki. "It's you two. You're both first. The Amano Twins!" As Yumi hears static she looks at the phone and panics even more.

"**Dead End!**"

They hear footsteps running towards them and they both see Yuno with a fire hydrant.

"Yumi…Yukki"

The girl dodges and makes her way to the window. "The flags been triggered. I'm the 9th diary owner, Uryuu Minene! I won't go down like the Third. Die first." She says as she jumped out of the window.

Yuno grabs both of their hands as the school suddenly explodes. All the other students cry out due to the explosion. Yuno hugs both Yumi and Yukki as they looked so fightened thinking that might have been them.

"Dead End. Three hours from now, we'll…" stated Yumi.

Yuno sits up and gently took her shoulders. "Don't worry. I will definitely kill her! Yumi… Yukki, I'll do anything for you."

'_Do anything'_ thought Yumi, '_we'll die at this rate. I have to get Yuno on our side, at least for now. I have to use her.'_ Yumi hated the thought of using someone but she had to do something or both of them with be killed.

"Yuno…" Yumi looks up at her with tears in her eyes, "protect us please."

Yuno looked very pleased that her beloved was asking her for help. "Okay. I'll protect you both." As she lowers her head closer to Yumi's they both blushed, especially Yumi. Yukki also blushed looking away as if he was intruding in a private moment.

As both girls kissed, Yumi hesitantly puts her arms around Yuno. '_I'll do what I have to do… just to keep us alive.'_

* * *

"Attention miserable students and teachers of the school. I, Uryuu Minene, have taken control of the school. Motion-sensor bombs have been planted throughout the school. Don't leave your classrooms if you don't want to die. The entire student body of this school is my hostage!"

Crawling on the floor, Yuno looks at Yumi and blushes thinking about their kiss a few minutes ago. Yumi notices her stare and could feel her cheeks heat up. "Let's go, Yuno."

Yuno quickly turns around also blushing. _'I'll protect you ,Yumi and Yukki! No matter what the cost.'_

"Everyone is gathered in the other building. Looks like they're trapped."

"A bomb went off in the stairwell." Said Yumi.

"That route is no good. Let's take another path."

As they continued crawling the twins' phone changed.

"Remote controlled bomb exploded in 2-C."

Yuno looked up to see they were right in front of that classroom. As Yuno jumped on Yumi, she fell backwards on Yukki.

"Check your next entry, Yumi."

"Next one is… hallway!" they ran up the stairs trying to escape the bombs.

They continued running through the halls, a classroom exploding behind them barely missing them.

"Yumi what's next."

As she checked the phone in the background the class exploded, making them fly to the ground.

"Yukki, Yumi are you okay?"

"Ow… we're fine"

"Yumi, you have to see what happens to both of you in addition to the explosions."

"I…"

"What's wrong, Yumi?"

"We were bystanders. I only recorded things that happened around me. Nothing in this future diary is about me. Whenever we exchange phones we always say what happens around us. I could only see what will happen to Yukki, since it's my day to use the phone. "

An explosion came again, this time Yuno jumped on top of Yumi shielding her from danger, while also checking if Yukki was hurt.

"I've been watching. Even if none of the entries in your diary are about yourself, you're all over mine. I've been watching both of you this whole time."

"Is that…" Yukki said softly.

"As long as we have these two future diaries, we'll know everything that will happen to and around you. You'll be invincible!"

"Then…"

"You won't die. You'll survive. You can just use me for that."

Yukki gently grabs ahold of his sister's hand as they both start crying, "That makes me a failure."

Yuno looks at Yukki sadly, "Yukki…"

"Isn't it comical? I've always kept my distance as a bystander, only having my sister with me. Now that I think of it, I was just afraid of getting hurt. We were both lonely inside though. I wanted to play with my friends and Yumi to play with hers. I wanted to answer questions and impress my teachers. There was a girl I liked, too." He sat up bringing his sister along with him as they both hugged each other. "But… I was just afraid. Afraid of getting involved and getting hurt. Afraid of Yumi having friends and her getting hurt or leaving me. Fine with being a bystander… is a lie."

"It's not too late. We still have an hour and a half until your Dead End. Let's move down to the other building while we still can. The teachers and everyone are there. They're all your friends!" exclaimed Yuno as she held out both hands towards the twins.

* * *

Outside of the building a young man goes into a trailer where another man is hiding in the shadows.

"Chief the SWAT sniper team is in position."

"Call them off."

"How come? We're up against Uryuu Minene. Are you going to let that terrorist do as she pleases?"

"That bitch really thought this through. All the bombs are set to explode when her heart stops beating. She's a detonator herself."

"That's…"

The older man suddenly grinned.

* * *

Yumi, Yukki, and Yuno were all crawling on the floor until Yumi stopped to check her phone. '_Right they're all friends from our class. I don't know if they'll believe either of us, but I'll tell them about the diary. I'm sure we'll come up with a way out of this mess.'_ Yumi and Yukki both smiled thinking about their new 'friends'.

Though Yuno is looking around suspiciously. _'It's too quiet. There's no change to the diary. Everything is going smoothly. But something is…'_

Both Yukki and Yumi looked around the corner and spotted a familiar person.

Yukki whispered to himself, "Is that?"

"What" questioned Yuno.

Yukki got up quickly taking Yumi with him. "Kousaka!"

As said person turned around, Yuno quickly came to a realization.

'_I thought she threatened everyone to stay inside. Why is he outside? This is…'_as Yuno jumped around the corner she saw Kousaka running toward both twins. Yuno screamed out in horror as she saw her beloved twins getting tackled to the ground. She ran forward but before she could make another step two people grabbed her. "Yumi! Yukki!"

"I'm only after the Amano twins." 9th told the teachers through a phone. "I'll temporarily deactivate the bombs' motion sensors. I promise there will be no more casualties if you hand them over to me during that time. Apprehend them and confiscate their phone. Apprehend the other girl besides them, too. Then bring the Amano twins to me."

As she was saying all of this, Kousaka and three other boys were bringing the twins out.

Yumi was sobbing loudly while Yukki tried to speak. "No way. I thought we were all friends! Why?"

"I suggest you don't move." Said 9th, "I'm standing in the middle of a minefield."

From the classroom, Yuno was struggling to move. "Let me go! Yumi and Yukki are…"

"I turned the bomb sensors back on, too. They'll explode if you try to come out !"

In the classroom Yuno remembers telling the twins that everyone was their friend. She was disappointed in herself by saying they were all their friends. But the disappointment turned into anger, anger towards the people around her.

"Well then" said 9th "goodbye, Amano twins."

Yuno looked down in a panic. _'I have to protect them!_ She tears up as she remembers her kiss with Yukki on the elevator, then the shared kiss with Yumi in the hallway. _'No matter what the cost is!'_

From down below, 9th was about to press the button when an explosion came.

"DIE! DIE! EVERYONE DIE! Everyone who tries to kill Yumi and Yukki should all just DIE!"

"Wh-what's going on?" stuttered 9th.

* * *

Back with the police the young man exclaimed "Chief Kurusu!"

"It's time to make our move."

* * *

"Stop… everyone's going to die" Muttered Yukki. "Yuno… it's all over!"

"Don't worry first. You're not the only two who'll die. All the bombs are set to explode in ten minutes. I'll blow up everything for the grand finale!" she was cut off by a gunshot.

"Don't get all excited on your own. How dare you go around messing up my turf?" the man stepped up next to the twins. "We finally meet, Firsts."

"You… are?"

"As I said I'll protect you."

"You sure took your sweet time, Fourth."

"I can't say I'm impressed by seeing you bully kids, Ninth."

"Fourth?" said Yumi.

"I'm not surprised that you're confused. Truth be told, Ninth is not actually after you. She's after me. My diary is the Investigation diary. It's a Future Diary that prophesies crimes before they happen. I'm not interested in becoming God, but I don't intend to just allow killing to happen right before my eyes."

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but can I make demands now?" 9th pause, "I'll take the silence as a 'yes'. Well then, kill first, then kill youself,fourth! I will win the game and become God! I don't need a cop who can see the future!"

" I won't let you…"

"Then!... Everyone will die!"

That certain demand put the 4th in trouble. As he looked at the twins he smiled and the twins smile back brightly, until the fourth pointed his gun at them. "Sorry, Firsts. The situation has changed. If I had to choose, this is the obvious choice." He pulled the safety back ready to shoot until he heard whimpers.

The twins softly crying looked up towards him. "At least… at least make a good use of our death." Muttered Yukki," we don't want to be useless, even after we're dead." Finished Yumi.

'_Yuno'_ both twins thought. Just as they thought that she came bursting out through the window. She then tried to attack the 9th but she was kicked away instead.

"Go and grab your diary, first. It's a chance to prove you're both aren't a failure. Don't make a girl protect you. Kill ninth by yourself. Think of you shivers as excitement rather than fear. Cover the anxiety on your face with a smile." As he looked down at the twins, he could see them both shaking, but still they put a wide smile on their faces. "That's a good smile. Go for it!"

Just as he said that Yumi had an idea and took Yukki's last dart. She ran ignoring her brother's comments. She wanted to show people she can help and not be the fragile girl everyone thinks she is.

"She's running through the minefield? Is she out if her mind?!"

"To your left, Yumi!" shouted Yuno, feeling relieved that Yumi mive dout of the way in time.

"She dodged a mine?!"

"To your right, Yumi!"

9th looked at Yuno, "that bitch.

Yumi ran close to the phone and scooped it up.

"Don't tell me, she's a diary owner?!" as the 9th was about to attack Yuno, bullets flew passed her. "Fourth, you bastard!"

"Dodge to you left! Left again!" the 9th came and kicked Yuno's phone away.

"No more instructions from her…" said Yukki from besides the 4th.

"I'll blow it up myself!" said 9th as she threw Yuno. But before she could do anything a book hit her. Many things continued to hit her as Yumi still ran. Yumi could hear people shouting at her. Shouting words of encouragement.

"Bastards!" said 9th as she pressed a button. In the background Yumi could hear explosions. Though she kept going and positioned the dart in her hand. _'Not good'_ thought 9th as she sees the dart coming for her phone. Just as the dart was about to hit the phone the purple haired girl brought down her head and the dart went through her eye. She kept screaming in agony.

"It's over ninth. You can't go anywhere with that would." Said 4th.

"As if!" she screamed just as bombs flew out.

"Smoke screen?"

"My diary… the escape diary." She screamed out as she escaped on a motorcycle.

* * *

Ninth and other diary owners will definitely go after you again. I have to catch them and stop this absurd game. All four of our diaries will be needed to accomplish this task. The four of us working together. The future diary alliance. Let's so our best Amanos'."

"Yes!" they both stuttered out.

"Let's go Yuno." Said Yumi brightly.

"O-okay" she blushed and stuttered.

On her diary it said:

**July 28 21:10**

**Amano Twins end up with Yuno.**

**Happy End.**

"Yumi…Yukki"


	4. Chapter 4

Screaming and laughter could be heard everywhere at the amusement park. The only one who seemed to not be having fun was a lonely boy who was sitting at the resting stop. He seemed to be daydreaming, thinking of thoughtless things. As the free fall ride let the people drop, the boy seemed to be narrating what he was thinking.

"Ahhhh! My parachute won't open! No! Save me! Splat."

"Yukki!" as he turned to look who was calling him he saw a girl with pink hair holding two ice creams. She was wearing a mint shirt and skirt with a dark green sweater.

"Yuno! We should ride something that isn't so scary next time!", he exclaimed. Though he started panicking when he couldn't find his sister. "Yuno! Where's Yumi?!"

"Yukki! Yuno!" he heard their name being called, though he was relieved when he saw his sister running towards them with her melting ice cream. she was wearing a plaid skirt, pink shirt, a grey cardigan, and black stockings.

"Here you go!" Yuno said pushing the ice cream towards him.

"..Uhhh…"

"Hurry, it'll melt." As he took the ice cream, her next words surprise him. "Let's get on that next Yukki, Yumi!"

She was pointing to a ride that was fast and had many loops. But Yuno was happily dragging a grumpy Yukki and a curious Yumi.

* * *

_'I believed that God existed when I was little.'_

_Explosions. Explosions could be heard every where. The firing of guns could also be heard throughout the town. But throughout all the rubble crying could be heard from a little girl. She was crying because her parents were crying seemed to get louder with each passing second._

9th woke up with a startling jolt. Her dream- no- nightmare seemed to wake her up with bad memories she would rather forget.

* * *

"I want you three to help us with our mission."

"Mission?" Yukki seemed very confused about what he just heard.

"My goal is to prevent any more lives being lost in this stupid game. To achieve that, we must discover the identity of other Future Diary owners." He then turned around to show four pictures. "The owners we are aware of are: First, Amano Yumi and Yukiteru, who are present here. Second, Gasai Yuno. And myself, Fourth, Kurusu Keigo. Also, the deceased Third, Hiyama Takao, as well as the escapee Ninth, Uryuu Minene. These five."

"There are twelve in total," said Yumi "with seven still unknown."

"The purpose of the mission is to find them."

Suddenly the twins turned towards each other, "A mission? Cool!"

"You won't have school for a while. And we must absolutely capture Ninth."

"What are we supposed to do?"

Kurusu turned toward the kids with a smirk on his face and pointed to something out the window. "Go over there! She may be on the run, but Ninth is still after you three. I want you three to be bait until we track her down."

* * *

On the roller coaster Yuno and Yukki at the way front while Yumi sits right in back of them. As far as you can tell the two girls look like they are having the time of their lives while Yukki looks scared out of his mind.

_'Still, we're just playing around. What kind of mission is this? They just want to keep us near the police station. But it may be a good opportunity. An opportunity to ask Yuno something that's been bothering me. Yes... why is Yuno chasing Yumi and I around?'_

* * *

In a dark abandon building a girl sits alone in pain as she tries to find a way out alive. When she sees a mirror she looks into it and gasps in surprise. In the mirror she saw a little girl crying her eyes out. More specifically, she sees herself crying when she was little. As she tries to escape, police came around the corner and she finds herself running away. The police run after her and fail to notice a man in the shadows.

* * *

As Yumi and Yuno walk ahead with Yukki not far behind, Yuno suddenly stops and turns towards Yumi excited. "Yumi, let's go in there next!"

Curious to see what Yuno's so excited about, she turned toward a building with the sign saying **'Haunted House'**. Shivering slightly she turns towards Yuno. "Ah... No thanks Yuno. You and Yukki can go ahead without me."

"Are you sure,Yumi?" Yuno was sad about that, something that Yumi noticed.

Panicking not wanting the girl to be upset, she said the first thing that cane to mind. "Ahh... Y-yuno we can go on a ride together later on. J-just... the two of us." Yumi says the last part quietly, but she knowns Yuno heard her by that wide smile she has on.

"Okay!"

* * *

Yuno and Yukki walk ahead with cautious steps.

_'Yuno brought me here knowing i get scared easily.'_

As they continued walking, a scary looking figure popped behind them scaring the heck out of Yukki.

When walking outside they were met up by Yumi. "How was that guys?"

Yuno pouted "Geez, that place was crazy." she was also sniffling. "Aww, that scared me." Yukki turned towards Yuno with a slight blush.

As the day goes on they continued going in more rides.

"Yukki, Yumi let's go in here next." They turned to see a water park, but Yuno was already dragging then with Yukki complaining all the way there.

* * *

"Yuuukkkkiiiii!" the pink haired girl screams out while wearing a green bathing suit. Though she stops when she sees Yukki hiding behind a palm tree.

"I-i'm embarrassed. I can't go out in the open."

"Yukki, it's the girl who usually says that!" she says pulling Yukki, but he's holding onto the palm tree for dear life. "Speaking of girls, where's Yumi?"

"Ahh... I'm r-right h-here."

They turn around to see Yumi wearing a white bikini with blue linings. She blushes darkly while trying to cover herself as much as possible. Both Yuno and Yukki blush while looking at her. '_Cute.'_ they thought simultaneously.

* * *

All three of them just stand in the water awkwardly staring at each other.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yukki.

"I couldn't find the right size for my swimsuit." says Yuno while picking up her bikini top.

Both Yukki and Yumi blushed at the sight of the pink haired girl's big breast.

Yukki stood up quickly, "A lot of people pee in a place like this." But he quickly turned embarrass as he realized what he just said.

Though Yuno is the one who blushes with a distant look on her face. "...My swimsuit just washed away."

"Uhh...me and Yumi will go get it don't worry."

"No... if you two go...I'll be left alone...just ask a worker."

Yumi sees a worker and asked if she can get it. The lady understands and went to go look for the missing top. The three kids stand there in even more awkward silence, that is until a women bumped into Yuno.

"Oh..Sorry." The women bumped into Yuno making her clash with Yumi. But since Yumi was shorter than Yuno, the pink haired girl's breast was practically in Yumi's face! Both were blushing deeply.

"Don't let go Yumi!" As the women arrived with Yuno's top, both girls turn to see Yukki floating off. The cause of this was of course seeing his sister and their stalker pressed against each other tightly, while one was topless.

* * *

"Where should we go next?"

After the bathing suit incident they had just walked around the park.

"Look there's a planetarium! Let's go there nex-"

"No." Yukki bluntly cuts Yuno off. "Not that place."

Yuno looks sad but cheers up when she hears the other girl's statement.

"Come on Yuno. I'll take you to a ride. Just us."

* * *

Yuno looks out the Ferris wheel admiring everything around her. "Wow! How beautiful! You can see the entire city."

"Yuno...why are you chasing us around?" said Yumi softly.

"Yumi... why did Yukki avoid the planetarium earlier? Even you seem saddened. I thought you both liked the stars."

"How did you know...?"

"Yukki told me a year ago. That's when we met..."

* * *

_Sitting in her chair thinking of what to write, was a certain pink haired girl. She was having trouble on what to write for her future. She wasn't the only one in the room though. There was a girl and a boy-twins- though only the boy was writing as the girl seemed to be waiting for him.  
_

_Curiosity got the best out of the pink haired as she walked toward the twins. "_What's the matter?" _her sudden presence startles the twins. "_Don't know what to write either?" _she then reads his paper. "_I want to go see the stars with my family."_  
_

_The twins then shared a similar sad look. "_Our parents had a divorce last week."

"I bought a telescope," _piped in the smaller girl, making Yuno look at her._ "But the promise of stargazing shot away."

_While Yuno was staring at them sadly, Yukki suddenly let out a humorless chuckle._ "It's stupid, right? I'm going to erase it." _As he was about to erase it a hand stopped him._

"It's not stupid."

"It is. I have to submit it to a teacher."

"Why don't we three see the stars together, then? There's an observatory nearby. Isn't that a great idea."

"No, uh... I was saying I wanted to go with my family..."

"Ahh... Yukki please be more kind to her... she was just offering."

_Yuno sends the girl a smile before pouting at Yukki._ "Sheesh! You're so stubborn. How about this?" _Yuno takes his pen and started writing on his paper._ "I'll become your bride in the future." _She then looks at Yumi expectantly,_ "I'll also become your bride."

_Yumi shot up startle by the declaration_. "Why me too?"

_Yuno giggles before saying,_ "Cause you're too cute."

"Ahhh...," _Yumi blushes_ "but that seems wrong... considering I'll also be marrying my brother... and a girl I don't know."

_ Once again Yuno giggles,_ "No we'll all live together forever!"

_Thinking it was a joke the twins both smile at her enthusiasm._ "When we grow up." _they say together._

"'Kay."

* * *

"That's the reason?" Yumi asks looking up at Yuno. "That's all? There's more, right?"

Yuno gently cups her cheeks and starts to lean foward. "You're still hiding something from me, aren't you?"

As she gets closer to her face she instead kissed Yumi's forehead. It was small but you can tell it hold a lot of passion.

Yuno leans back in her seat, "Not telling."

As the sunset fades away the two girls are seen smiling at each other with a faint blush on their cheeks.

* * *

On the way back home it suddenly starts raining. They bought an umbrella and went to Yuno's house. As the twins were about to leave, Yuno invites both of them in.

* * *

"I see. Good work. Contact me again when the Amanos leave. Goodbye. That was the security team. It seems they've arrived at home."

"I see."

"Should we bring up their security?"

"No, let it be. She won't show up today anyway. Just to know it's guarded will be enough."

* * *

Sitting in the dark with Yukki seemed pretty scary to Yumi.

The sliding door opens to reveal Yuno "Sorry the power has been cut off."

"It's okay."

"This apple was groen in our yard. I'll go peel it."

Yukki suddenly had the urge to use the restroom but Yumi didn't want to be alone so she followed Yukki, even if she was embarrassed. Walking aimlessly through the dark hallways creep ed out Yumi even more. She clung to Yukki as he used their phone as a light to guide them. Though Yukki stops in front of a door. "I wonder what is in that room."

As Yukki opened the door, he didn't realize that little act would change everyone's future.

Inside the door was a room that scared Yukki and Yumi. Blood. Dried up blood was around the room along with corpses. The room brought the twins into shock.

* * *

In another dimension, the world seemed to be falling apart. Deus stayed calm while murumuru was running for her life.

"The causality continuum is breaking down!" exclaimed Murumuru.

"Amano Yukki and Amano Yumi...opened _that._" Deus said calmly. "I twisted the causality continuum in the this playground known as Sakurami City and placed the Twelve diary owners inside. As a result, miracles that defy reality already occurred twice, and the future is about to see drastic changes. Interesting. Amano Twins. I made the right decision in choosing you."

* * *

Both of the twins stood by the door. Too shocked to even notice the other presence.

"Everything was going well. Why? Why did you open it?"

* * *

The twins ran. They ran away from that house. Away from that room. Yukki and Yumi held each other not once thinking of letting go. They would check back just to make sure they weren't being followed. Once they reached their home, they locked the door and curled up next to each other.

"Goodnight."

They both looked up to see Yuno's one eyes staring at them through the mail slot.

"Goodnight Yumi, Yukki.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thinking about it now, I don't know if I should put some incest in this story. Considering they're all getting 'married'. What should I do? Please help. Also sorry for waiting so long.**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning flashed into a dark room where two figures sat together holding a blanket trembling as if it was their lifeline. Still they couldn't forget that dark room filled with grotesque bodies with blood all over the room. When they both looked over to a letter their mother had wrote, they thought of contacting the police. but as they were about to call Kurusu, they jolted when they heard the familiar noise of new messages. The boy widened his eyes and the girl merely shook in fear as they stared at the message a certain pink haired female left them:

**Who are you calling? -Yuno**

* * *

The next day was so bright like the day before had never happened and in the Amano house the two teens slept perfectly next two each other. though someone was at the door since they were constantly ringing the bell. Well with the bell and phone ringing, it was enough to wake up one of the sleeping figures.

"Hello?... Oh, Kurusu-san...Yes."

"I'm outside of your house right now. Are you out?"

"No, we were sleeping. Let me wake up Yukki and then we'll be down."

As soon as Yumi hung up she shook Yukki until he fell on the floor.

"OWW, Yumi that hurt."

Yumi giggled at her brother and Yukki blushed in both embarrassment and at how cute Yumi looked while giggling.

"Sorry Yukki but Kurusu-san is downstairs come on." She then took his hand and fled down the stairs with him. When opening the door, they immediately apologized.

"Yo. Did you stay up late last night?"

"N-no." stuttered Yukki.

"Didn't I tell you to contact me when you left Gasai's house?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, let's go."

"Kurusu-san...actually, last night, at Yuno's place..." started Yumi but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

Oh, Yumi! A women never tells her secrets! It's so embarrassing!"

Both kids were trembling at the sight of the pink haired girl. But when she finished her statement, Kurusu was raising his eyebrow in slight curiosity towards the younger girl.

"I don't want to invade your privacy, but remember to report. There's the security issue too."

As Yuno blushed, Yumi still didn't let go of Yukki's hand and right now neither of them wanted to let go. During the car ride Yukki sat in the front while Yumi sat in the back with Yuno.

"Uryuu Minene was caught."

Yukki was surprised about this. "Ninth was caught?"

"Yeah. A cult named The Sacred Eye captured Ninth, according to my Investigation Diary."

"The Sacred Eye?"

"I'm going to check them out now. I may need your help."

By this time, Yuno had slipped her hand in Yumi's smiling widely while looking ahead. When Yumi tried to take her hand away Yuno only held on tighter. At the temple the trio of kids were looking around the place known as the sacred eye.

"The police?" asked a little girl. "We do not accept visits without appointment."

"It won't take long." said Kurusu while showing the girl his badge. "Just a peek?"

"I don't think you can..."

"Please?"

"Hey! Ai-chan!"

While the little girl ran off, Yukki was holding a frog while deep in thought. When he threw the frog back in, a fish came and ate it up. Yumi squeaked in terror as the fish swam away.

"Hey, don't cause trouble."

* * *

Somewhere in a dark place a girl sat alone. Though she was laughing like a manic and couldn't stop.

"My, what an interesting pair."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting police guy. The Sacred Eye will see you shortly. Please, this way."

Kurusu rose an eyebrow in suspicion at what the girl said.

"Did you put everything on?"

"Yes...but what's this?" Kurusu held up a stick with fluttering paper at the end.

"It's the rule."

Back with the strange girl, she seemed to be analyzing the little group with great curiosity.

"Amano Yumi and Yukiteru, who overcame two Dead Ends. The firsts to own a Future Diary... They're pretty cute."

As the girl kept on analyzing them she noticed the pink haired girl.

"She's a nuisance."

* * *

"This way."

The group walked into a huge room already filled with people. As they sat on their knees they noticed a girl in a confinement room.

"Greeting to all of you. I am the Sacred Eye, Kasugano Tsubaki. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She instantly takes notice of the twins in the middle of two other people and grins widely. "Can I take a good look at your face? Yumi-chan, Yukiteru-kun."

Both teens looked surprised at the fact that she knew their names. But the most interesting part of her was her eye. Her one visible, purple looked like it had a slight gaze to them.

"Your eye!" exclaimed Yumi with slight surprise.

"Yes, I was born with poor sight. That is why I confined myself to this room. The only joy in my life is writing down the stories of my visitors in my diary." She pulled out a green scroll from her kimono. "A few weeks ago, my diary began telling me about the future."

To say that the four guests were surprised would be an understatement.

"I call it the Clairvoyance Diary. It prophesies distant events."

In Kurusu's state of shock he muttered to himself so softly no one heard him.

"This is Sixth's, My future diary!"

Yukki gasped in shock, "A diary owner!"

"I see. You left your backup in the Sakurami Police Station. You came prepared."

Everyone heard a cry, and turned towards the source. It was Yukki crouching in fear. At this Tsubaki giggled at.

"How harmless are you? Just so you know, I don't want to become God. I am an oracle, God's messenger. It would be wrong of me to try and become God. Ninth, Uryuu Minene, is in the dungeon. You can do as you please to her."

"What's the meaning of this? What are you up too?" Asked Kurusu.

"I don't have time for distractions right now." As she held up her scroll, they could see in bold ink :** Dead End**

"I will die tonight if nothing is done. However, Yukiteru and Yumi, are survivors of two dead end flags, are here now. Let's make a deal. We will hand over Ninth. In exchange, give me Yumi and Yukiteru."

After she finished her statement Yuno cried in shock and rage. "That's an impossible demand!"

" ." Kurusu said.

"Yumi! Yukki!" Said Yuno.

"Yumi-chan. Yukiteru-kun." said Tsubaki.

In stress from all these demands. Yumi and Yukki cried loudly.

* * *

The twins were sitting by the confinement room, watching as the two girls that brought them there, bring in pillows and blankets for the Sixth.

"Can't you see your enemies with the Clairvoyance Diary?" asked Yukki.

"It has it's limitations. It's not quite omnipotent. Amanos, that women is no good." Tsubaki had noticed when Yumi looked toward Yuno. "I'll make a prophecy for you. That women will bring about your doom."

"Is that written in your diary?"

"It's a women's intuition."

When they hear their phones changing, they look at it but didn't have enough time to actually read anything since the blankets caught on fire.

"Tsubaki-san!" The fire had spread rather quickly and the little room seemed to be in flames.

A man who had watched the seen yelled hoping to catch others attention. "Fire! Someone, get water! Hurry! Put the fire out!"

Another man came running in carrying a bucket, but when he threw the water on the fire, the flames seemed to just burn more.

"Fool! That's gasoline!"

Huh? What have I been doing?"

"Someone, save the Sacred Eye." After he finished his statement, he fell with blood pouring out of his head. A man standing behind him looked confuse for a second until he looked down and saw the dead man. Coming through the door are a bunch of the followers looking like zombies carrying weapons. The zombie-like followers kept killing each other.

"What's happening?" Yumi was in shock that everyone was killing each other. "What happened to everyone? Tsubaki-san, Y-yukki we have to save her."

"No! Don't go!" Yuno was suddenly behind both of them.

"But we can't just let her die."

"Let her die. This isn't right. This has to be some kind of trap! Bad things keep popping up in my Amano Diary. You'll both die at this rate."

"But at this rate!"

"NO! Trust me!"

"But... Don't you care if she dies?"

"Let's go home, then..."

"Then you'll kill us?"

"What?"

"If Yukki and I stayed in your house yesterday, we would've joined those bodies, right? How can I trust you after seeing that? I can't trust you. You're a nutcase!"

Both teens ran toward the burning room trying to find a way to help Tsubaki. As they were running, Yumi looked back at all the followers wondering why they were fighting. As they got to the room, Yukki used an axe to break down the wooden door.

"Are you okay, Tsubaki-san?" As Yukki said this, water started to drop and the twins looked up to the emergency sprinklers.

Since the water continued to drop, the fire died down until it was just a bunch of ash. Yumi suddenly looked up remembering why she was there.

"Tsubaki-san. Are you alright?"

The sixth suddenly looked towards her followers with a deranged face. "Pipe down, you fools!"

After this, all the followers immediately stopped what they were doing and looked around confused.

"Oh, Amanos. You came to save me."

Meanwhile, standing alone between all the dead bodies, was Yuno. Even though she was crying, devious thoughts ran through her head.

"What was that just now?"

"I suspect it was an hypnosis."

"A hypnosis?"

"Someone is controlling my followers."

* * *

Down in the dungeons, a man sat in a chair holding an eye in a jar of water.

"How's your eye, ninth? No, Miss Uryuu Minene?" The said women had a scowl on her face. "You seem well. All thanks to my treatment. Don't even think about making an escape. You can't beat the Sacred Eye."

"What?"

"It's the rock-paper-scissors logic. Rock can't beat paper. Paper can't beat scissors. Scissors can't beat rock. That's the relationship you have with the Sacred Eye. The ability to make escapes is no match for clairvoyance that can reach for miles. ...Oh? It's quiet upstairs. The commotion the followers were making has stopped.

* * *

As Yumi was trying to call Kurusu, he didn't seem to be answering at all.

"The enemy must be somewhere in this establishment. We must find him first. This is my clairvoyance diary. Reports of the future witnessed by a thousand of my followers are written here. Found it. An intruder in the housing section. I'll send my followers in the vicinity. Someone!"

As Tsubaki was calling someone, Yukki was looking at the diary in awe. But soon after something caught his eye.

"What is that?"

"What is it? Suspicious figures sighted by the rear gate. The rear gate is on the opposite side of the establishment."

"There are two enemies?" Yumi asked in surprise. "Here, too!"

"An intruder from the front gate. A third one?"

"What's this?"

"So many reports of intruders."

"They must all be controlled by hypnosis."

"I can't get the right information with clairvoyance!"

"Yes" said the mysterious man. "The rock-paper-scissors logic applies to the Sacred Eye as well. Sixth's weakness is her vulnerability to internal sabotage."

* * *

As the three teens waited to see what would happen, Yumi noticed Yuno coming in the room with an... axe.

"Wait, Yuno. We're coming, so please wait outside."

"...Okay. Hurry up, Yumi."

Back in the dungeon, the mystery man took out a belt with a red button on the front.

"You know those transformation belts? I've always wanted to become a righteous hero."

As he put the belt on he threw his hands up in the air and shouted: "Transform!"

With the three teens slowly retreating from the room, Yuno was there waiting for them.

"Aren't they kind?" She pulled out an axe from behind her. "When do you plan on letting them go?" Yuno smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at Tsubaki.

"I have a plan. I need the Amano twins-"

"You don't need them! You'll die here anyway."

Yumi exclaimed in total shock, "My diary. It says the enemy is making his move!... The flag..."

"Amanos' Dead End flag is about to be triggered."

* * *

Back in the dungeon, the mystery man is doing a weird little dance while 'transforming'.

"Tranformation TIGHTS! Transformation GLOVES! Transformation MAS-" though he was cut off when he started to choke himself a little. "What do you think miss?" He asked Minene you was locked up. "Aren't I cool?"

"Twelfth."

"Hahahahaha! It appears they're bewildered."

"You can hear what's happening upstairs?"

"If Sixth is all-seeing, I'm all-hearing!"

"Don't tell me your eyes are..."

The Twelfth started doing dance moves while saying: "Die! Die! Crush the evil cult!"

"Evil? Has the Sacred Eye done anything wrong?"

"What are you talking about? The winners are righteous. The losers are all evil. The ones above cannot defeat me. I'm righteous, they're evil! My righteous extermination plan can't be foiled by mere mortals!"

"I don't know about that. She can foil it. That insanely abnormal girl can."

* * *

As the four teens have been standing in the dark room. Yuno looks at the dead people surrounding them and gets a crazy grin. Suddenly she raises the axe and plunges it into them.

Yumi screamed in slight shock.

"Wh-what are you doing, Yuno?"

"Yumi, Yukki. Kill the corpses."

The twelfth screamed in frustration.

"She foiled my plan!?"

The 'dead' bodies started to get up once again.

"The corpses aren't dead."

"Hypnosis that make them act like zombies?"

"But rock-paper-scissor logic can't be overturned!" screamed twelfth.

As the dead people were about to attack, a blur flashed and the 'dead' people were once again dead. Though the blur that was killing them was actually Yuno.

Yuno muttered to herself, "Sixth will be the bait until Yumi and Yukki escapes!"

"Choose guys." Yuno asks the twins.

"Choose what?"

"Choose me and live, or choose Sixth and die. Choose!"


End file.
